The present invention relates generally to merchandise, gift, and food containers. Specifically, containers used to pack a plurality of items and to display, literate, photos, labels, merchandise and decorative items inside, around, or above said containers. Retailers, distributors, and consumers use various types of containers to pack and display food or merchandise to for sells, promotions and gifts, respectively. Moreover, numerous retailers, manufacturers and distributors use containers to sell multiple items as single purchase. Examples of single purchase products include Easter baskets, food baskets and retail collections of candy, coffee, food, toys and numerous other products. Similarly, consumers use containers to pack several items into a single gift package or container. Furthermore, consumers pack and/or wrap their own gifts using numerous types of packaging aids such as boxes, gift bags, baskets, tins, buckets, mugs, and other fillable containers. Unfortunately, many consumers who pack their own gifts experience difficulty wrapping and packing different sized items into a single, economical, attractive and reusable container. The present invention is a solution to these challenges for the everyday do-it-yourself (DIY) consumer in addition as well as retailers, manufacturers and distributors.
Likewise, restaurants use containers for take-out and to-go orders. The present invention is adaptable for use as a food separator for consumers who prefer their food items packed separately. Many restaurants pack food orders in a single take-out container without dividers; unfortunately, the food packed in some of these containers spill onto other food items during travel. In some cases, food items or juices dampen foods inside the to-go container such as bread and fried foods; consequently, when foods spill or move during transport onto other foods in a take-out container, it distorts the original the taste of the food. For some consumers, this is very disappointing. The present invention remedies this problem by providing restaurants with an alternative to separate food items in an attractive and uncompromising way to preserve food tastes and satisfy consumers.
The idea for the present invention was conceived when the inventor desired to pack various items into a gift arrangement similar to the Easter basket to give away on Easter. To elaborate, the inventor wanted to make a gift using a mug instead of a basket and pack large and small items in, around, or above the mug. The collection of items included any one or more of a cross, egg, bible, bookmark, candy, gum, flowers, photos, Easter grass, figurine, candle, key ring, brochure, books and other religious items. The challenge of packing said collection was structure, stability and display. Structurally, some of the items the inventor desired to pack would not fit into a selected mug with a 5.75″ diameter. For example, the inventor wanted to pack a leather or hardback 5.75″ wide and 8.75″ high bible into the mug; even though the book did not fit into said mug, the book was placeable above the mug. However, the inventor discovered that the same sized rolled or bent paperback could fit into a mug, but this solution caused additional complications. The problem with rolling or bending a paperback book to fit inside or around the sides of the mug is that bending or rolling the book caused the book to curl. Subsequently, after removal of said paperback book, the book would not flatten anymore. Furthermore, rolling up the book for placement inside the mug compromised the display of the book's cover, consumed too much of the mug's capacity, and limited the addition of other items.
Consequently, placing books, eggs, candy, and other items in a mug creates a stability problem for packing because packed items move, fall, limit capacity and obstruct visibility of all of the items when packing more than a few item. After encountering difficulty packing the items in a mug, the inventor decided to stack items in a container that was placeable into the mug for added visibility, increased capacity and appeal.
Moreover, some items the inventor wanted to pack were larger than the mug; however, the inventor believed that containers suitable for inclusion of a mug; the inventor needed a container that accommodated the separation and display of the large or small items such as large bible. The inventor expected to find a container in the market place to solve this packing and display problem. The containers observed in stores and on the internet did not have the sizes, heights, widths and other features the inventor wanted which was a container that was affordable, sturdy, stackable, reusable, clear, connectible and easy to wrap or unwrap without difficulty. Out of disappointment and frustration, the inventor came up with a way to stack and display a series of connecting and compartment containers to achieve her gift arrangement expectations.
To overcome these challenges, the present invention is a stackable, yet stable, clear display container for packing and displaying various items into one easily packed unit. In addition, the present invention is placeable above a separate host container or vessel such as a basket, mug, cup, bowl or pail. Thus, the present invention is a product display container comprising one or more connection cavities and containers to increase capacity and add visibility for packing and displaying items attractively and securely. Said connector cavity provides stability, connectivity and is placeable on top of a separate container or vessel if desired. Thus, the present invention and/or a separate container or vessel is a stable product display container that accommodates the packing and packaging of a plurality of items with enhanced visibility. Furthermore, the present invention wraps easily with clear gift paper or a gift bag and adds shelf appeal and enhanced product display. Alternatively, decorating the present invention using various types of gift, display or craft aids is an added advantage because of its stable, clear, and connecting attributes. Thus, the present invention resolves the challenges encountered by inventor.
Although, there are numerous containers in the market place to pack a variety of items into one container; for the everyday consumer or small retailer, there are several disadvantages associated with acquiring and using suitable gift and display containers. Disadvantages include costs, value, functionality, and future use. From an economic standpoint, a single gift container may not be available for purchase because many manufacturers, distributors and suppliers require minimum order quantities. Thus, the everyday consumer must purchase more than one of a particular container. Minimum order quantities increase the overall costs for DIY consumers who want to buy just few different sized containers. Another added cost is shipping, as many gift containers are only available on-line with additional charges for shipping and handling. In some cases, shipping is free, but free shipping usually comes at another price such as minimum purchase requirement or longer delivery times.
Another disadvantage to containers purchased in the market place for gift or retail collections is value. Although, many containers are abundantly available for the DIY consumer at the local retail store such as straw and wire baskets, pails, buckets, storage containers, boxes and tins; many of the containers are disposable by design. To discuss a few, some straw baskets unravel or lose their shape. Some tins retain smells from the contents or rust when washed. Plastic container lids lose their shape or break during use as with certain product, food or candy containers with temporary use lids or display covers. Likewise, handles on pails break or fall off. Thus, many consumers discard gift, retail and food containers after content removal. Today and historically, some Easter baskets are packaged using cardboard inserts to tie and secure the items and for display; unfortunately, removing the items from the cardboard can be difficult and disappointing for children. Moreover, certain Easter baskets unravel, warp, or fade; for this reason, these abundant poorly made baskets weren't selected for use in the desired gift arrangement. Subsequently, the cardboard and the many holiday baskets end up in the trash thereby contributing to more waste. By design, many gift containers are disposable. Said disposable containers include paper gift bags and boxes, apparel containers, straw and wire baskets, various tins and pails, and plastic containers of all shapes and sizes. The handles on gift bags break or the bags tear. Thus, temporary use of said packaging aids contributes to waste if not recycled. The containers of the present invention are reusable in numerous ways once empty.
One more disadvantage of packing containers in the market is future or extended use. Many consumers discard gift containers or packaging once empty. The present invention can provide the consumer with several extended use options. One use for the present invention is the display of photos. Another use for the present invention is the use of removable compartments to store household, personal items or office supplies. Similarly, consumers can reuse the container of the present invention to pack another gift. Thus, the present invention is reusable in a several ways to minimize waste and provide extended use for the consumer.
Other disadvantages of gift or retail containers sold in the market place include limited value and functionality. To conclude, a number of gift containers available in the market place for the DIY consumer were insufficient for the gift arrangement desired by the inventor. As previously pointed out, the inventor desired containers with features that were connectible, easily removable and packable as a single unit for wrapping. The ideal containers of the present invention are clear; have screw-on or press-on features to combine into a single display product arrangement placeable on top of another container or vessel or as a stand-alone product or gift. The said features allows consumers to connect containers to build a viewable product display or tower this is free standing or attachable to a mug or other sized container or vessel. Thus, the present invention is adaptable for the addition of various types and sizes of containers to show case a collection of items in a single gift or product arrangement.
The present invention utilizes one or more containers to pack and display products. The containers of present invention connect or stack. The present invention is a single host container or a set of stacked host containers for packing merchandise and hosting other containers. The present invention is also placeable above a vessel or other adequately sized containers such as mugs, baskets, pails, cups, bowls, shaped boxes or other shaped containers.
To conclude, the container of the present invention has one or more compartments to secure, display and separate items or products. However, consumers may use the present invention with or without a separate vessel or container for placement into said vessel or container. As a stand-alone product, the present invention is ideal for packing and displaying multiple items in a single container using its add-on compartment containers or add-on host containers. Said add-on compartment containers are connectible, separable and detachable to assist packers achieve numerous assembly or reassembly and storage alternatives.